The Darkness Of Love
by Lemungo'z
Summary: Hermione gets thrown back in time 50 years and through a bizare twist of fate,Draco finds she's missing and for some reason feels a compulsion to follow her through time, only to be face to face with none other than Tom Riddle...


Disclaimer: We, as in Miss Taweret and Miss Suicides-in-the-blood both acknowledge that the characters they are using belong to the wonderful author J.K.Rowling. No money is made by this story and is only being used for our own entertainment...

Authors Quick Note: Miss Amy and I Miss Kandy are friends again! does naked dance of happiness in clothes and we would like to bring you the first chapter of our new fan fiction on our newest conjoined account... We hope you enjoy it. And if you don't well SCREW YOU ASSHOLES! On a happier note, enjoy the story...But remember Draco is OURS!

**THE DARKNESS OF LOVE**

By Lemon & Mango

Chapter One - The Hogwarts Express

Draco brushed past his father as they entered platform 9 3/4. The morning sun shone brightly into the station, causing Draco to squint for a mere few seconds. "Goodbye Father," Draco drawled. He began heading towards the gleaming red train before a rough hand slammed down on his shoulder. A voice whispered in his ear, "you better not disappoint me this year Dragon, or you shall be severely punished. Am I understood?" Lucius slithered. Draco clenched his jaws tightly. After replying with a stiff "yes" he moved off to find a compartment upon the ever compacted train.

Hermione Granger shifted her weight onto her legs as she dove deeper into Advanced Book of Spells Grade 2. She smiled slightly, savouring the silence of the compartment. She knew it would be her last chance to have peace and quiet for another 6 hours. she felt her eyes falling shut but no sooner were they closed, had they shot open again, some one was laughing an incredible shrill laugh in the next carriage, Pansy Parkinson.

Draco sat silently, engulfed in a stream of thoughts - 'I wonder who Head Girl is,' 'Who's the new DADA Professor.'

He seemed so wrapped up in his thoughts he failed to notice a quivering third year stare blankly at him.

"Ex-excuse m-me Mr. M-Malf-foy, b-but, y-your req-ques-sted i-in the, i-n the head-s co-ompart-t rig-ght t-this i-nstance," she stuttered, not daring to look the older male in the eyes.

Hermione, now having to shove her fingers in her ears to block the sound, stood up, tuck her book under her arm and threw open the door to her carriage. It was even louder in the corridor. Drawing in a deep breath, she knocked on the door curtly. A very red face Zabini answered.

"May I help you," he asked in an irritated voice.

"You sure can, as your new head girl I feel it necessary to get you two to shut the hell up, god," she growled back.

He threw his arms up in mock surrender before shutting the door abruptly in her face.

"Bloody Slitherins," she muttered to herself.

She hardly noticed the small third year walk up behind her.

"Ah, miss granger;" he said timidly, "you're needed in the head compartment."

"What," she barked in surprise, the poor kid ran off, "sorry," she called after him.

Still muttering about Slitherins she made her way towards the head compartment in a world of her own.

Draco walked briskly down the currently empty passage way in silence. When he slowly pulled the door back he was in awe. It was the nicest compartment he had ever seen on the Hogwarts Express. Where the usual uncomfortable bench like chairs were normally sat black leather lounges on each side. A small table and bar fridge at one end drew his curiosity.

He pulled the handle gently and the fridge opened. Inside it was filled full of delicious deserts and all sorts of drinks.

'Wow' He mouthed to himself.

He could really get used to this extra pampering. Not that he wasn't pampered at home. By all means Draco was extremely spoilt and proud of it. A few moments later he heard the compartment door slide open, revealing a somewhat pretty girl. Wait he looked again.

"Granger?" he said in a strangled tone.

"Malfoy?" she replied in an equally shocked tone.

Then her features softened, "shoulda known." she put simple before sitting down. She noticed him looking at her with round eyes.

'Wow, she's really changed over the summer,' he thought to himself as he looked at her up and down.

Her once frizzy and out of control hair was now tied sleekly in a high pony tail and she had accumulated the right bumps and curves in the right spots.

'She's even what i would call hot,' he said before mentally slapping himself. 'Granger is NOT hot.' he decided after a few rough moments thought.

Peering over the top of her now open book, she surveyed Draco with curiousness. He sat opposite to her, his head cradled in his hands, he flinched for a second. He really wasn't all that bad, she thought, just a pity he ain't as saintly as he is handsome, wait what are you thinking here?

Head cradled in his hands Draco's worst memories came flooding back to him momentarily causing him to flinch. His father beating his mother ruthlessly (sp) after she try vouched for a crime Draco committed unknowingly. He remembered her hip bone break as Lucius kick her hard as she already lay pleading on the ground. This memory lay embedded in his mind and drifted into focus at the most inconvenient of times. It caused him to slowly crumble. He hated Lucius, yet what could a sixteen year old wizard do to his father whom knew more dark magic than you could imagine?

She thought she saw his eyes water, that would be ridiculous though. He snapped his head up and she quickly looked back at chapter 4, moments later professor McGonagall entered the compartment.

"Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger. I'm sure that you know being a Head student is a very big responsibility and there shall be no dillydallying acceptable. Now, I have here a list of all the requirements of you both for this year and I trust it shall be no problem for you to adhere to these rules," she said, pulling her face into a small smile and handing them each a small envelope with their names written in green ink.

McGonagall left with a swish of her robes. Hermione stood up, she adjusted her uniform and straightened her badge, "we best be off Malfoy, we have a train to patrol."

She exited with a distinct feeling Malfoy was making gagging noises behind her.

Following his fellow Head, Draco felt an urge to touch her. Not in a dirty way but he wanted to feel her radiating smooth skin. He stopped abruptly in the middle of the hallway.

'Smooth skin?' he wondered to himself. 'Now where the hell did that come from? Her skin is disgusting and I would never touch it!' he corrected himself.

Without looking he continued walking and bumped into Hermione, who turned around and shot him a look of anger.

Hermione went flying forwards, her arm tingling from were Draco had collided with her. She shot him a look of pure evil. Taking no notice of her arm now being consumed in a frenzy of pins and needles, she recovered her footing and continued to walk, nose held high.

"You know draco, for a snobbish little rich kid, you'd think you'd have walking down pat, I mean what would daddy think of his perfect son failing to even hold himself right in the presence of a mudblood.".

Draco stood in awe as the anger slowly washed over him. She had called him by his first name.

"Mudblood, since when did I ever give you permission to address me in a less than formal manner?" he snarled rudely at her. "Granger, you think being friends with Potter and Weasel makes you something. But let me tell you 'mudblood' you're nothing but a piece of trash they keep on the side. Don't tell me that they like you for who you are. I mean who would want a stuck up, Gryffindor geek slut as their friend? But I forgot, Gryffindor's have such bad taste, they'd probably welcome you into their arms, wouldn't they Granger," he repulsed, sneering as the look on her face was priceless.

She took in a sharp breath, obviously taken aback by his harshness. Had I really used his first name, never mind that, he called me a slut! she thought. Holding back a wave of tears that threatened to fall, Hermione turned on her heels and before Malfoy could even think twice, her palm collided with his cheek, "I am not a slut," she practically screamed at him before turning and hurrying down the train.

He stood stiffly for several moments before retreating into the empty compartment. He fell into one of the black leather lounges before him, sighing softly. He had seen the look in her eyes before she left. He had hurt her.

"Oh well, stupid mudblood," he murmured before pulling out a small novel from his leather satchel.

He began reading but after five minutes his concentration was lost and a thoughts of a certain 'mudblood' swirled in his mind.

Hermione returned to her compartment as the train lurched forwards. Only as she reached it did she realize how lonely her year would be with only Ginny to keep her company. Harry and Ron had gone to find Voldemort and with Dumbledore gone too, the school would feel empty. Harry had refused to allow her to come; he knew how much her school work meant to her and insisted on her finishing. She would join them at the end of the year if Voldemort was still alive.

Draco sighed again and got up. "I had better go back to my fellow Slitherins before Parkinson gets her knickers in a twist wondering where I am," he said out loud, moving out of the compartment and into the empty hall. He strolled towards the end of the train, knowing that they would be in the back. It's where they always were. When he approached the compartment he could hear Pansy's shrill laughter.

'Maybe I should just go back to the head's compartment' he thought. But it was too late, the door had slid open.

Hermione sat, once again with her head in her book, Ginny talking to lavender next to her. They were both discussing how Pavarti's parents weren't allowing her to come back.

Come to think of it, Hermione thought, we have lost a lot of students. She sighed, snapped her book shut and joined their conversation.

Blaise stood in the open door frame, "Hello Draco, where have you been?" he asked moving back so Draco could enter the compartment in which only Pansy, Blaise and Millicent occupied.

"I was in the Heads compartment," he said, taking a seat opposite Pansy. "Drakey, I missed you," she mock whined, pulling puppy dog eyes at him.

They all laughed, knowing Pansy's love for Draco had diminished when she had fallen for Blaise. She still loved to annoy him with her silly 'Drakeypoo' antics though.

"Pansy, careful, your boyfriend might get jealous over there," he said, as he turned to smirk at Blaise who sat down on his left.

Hermione, Ginny and lavender continued their conversation as the minutes dragged into hours. By the time the train pulled into Hogsmeade there were empty chocolate frog wrappers scattered across the seats and lavenders witch weekly's on the floor. The girls stuffed the rubbish into their pockets and rushed out of the train, desperate for their first glimpse of home.

Mere moments after the small group of Slitherins pulled on their robes the train grew to a steady halt. Draco didn't glance back as he exited the train. He could hear the voices of Pansy and Blaise behind him. In a way their presences were comforting to him in a way he could not describe. Once into a carriage pulled by the magnificent Thestrals they all smiled. They were home...

A/N: Okay my dear readers. I'm sorry, I know we probably have lots of spelling mistakes but my Word program (or anything with spelling) isn't currently working and I wanted to update this story well tonight... But we will repost it after out kind friend Kerry edits it for us the next time we speak to her. Remember valued readers, click on the little button down below that says review and well... review! Thanks a million. Don't forget to read other stories by Taweret and Suicides-in-the-blood.

Xoxoxox

Lemon and Mango! Aka Amandy and Kan-Chan:D


End file.
